More and more users are turning to network-based resources to obtain information about an item. For example, a network-based resource may provide an electronic marketplace accessible to users to purchase items. Such a network-based resource may provide a user experience unmatched by a more traditional brick and mortar store. Typically, the network-based resource may offer a larger and more diverse selection of items. Further, for some of the items, there may be a number of sellers with different offers. As such, a consumer may not only obtain items from an available rich selection, but may also obtain the items at preferred offers.
Information available at a network-based resource may be provided from multiple information sources. For example and in the context of providing an electronic marketplace, a seller may operate a computing device to access the network-based resource and list items with different offers as available for ordering from the network-based resource. A customer may similarly operate a computing device to access the network-based resource, search for available items, get related descriptions, and purchase one or more items accordingly.